Story of Evil
by Rin-hime-samaKagamine
Summary: Maka is a tyrant princess. But Kid is a servant. They are twins but at their childhood they got separated due to Kid's bithmark. Based on Story of Evil.
1. Daughter of Evil

Chapter One: Daughter of Evil

A long, long time a go there was a kingdom of unspeakable humanity.

The person at the top was a princess at the age of fourteen!

She had collected all the luxuries of the world.

Stood by her side was a servant with a like face.

Her dearest horse's name was Josephine.

Everything in the world belonged to her.

Maka had got on Josephine and Kid led them to the Green Country.

"If we are ever short on money it is no fearful thing just squeeze them out

from the citizens!" the servant with black hair and sanzu lines said.

"Ohohohoho! Now bow down to me! To those who opposes me. Punish them!" Maka said evilly.

Kid had just smiled at her.

_The evil flower, slowly blooms_

_With an array of colors_

_Even the weeds that grew around it_

_Became its fertilizer and died away..._

The tyrant princess was inlove.

With the white-haired man from the white country.

But he was inlove with a blonde-haired girl from the green country.

Shrouded by jealousy.

Maka called one of her ministers.

She said in a gentle soft voice "Destroy the Green Country."

She had also ordered Kid to kill that woman whom Soul was inlove with.

Numerous of houses were burned to the ground.

However the screams of those citizens did not reach the tyrant princess' ears.

"Oh its snacktime" Maka said walking to the garden.

In order to take down the evil princess.

The people stood up.

They all formed a wild mob it was led by Liz.

Finally minutes princess was finally locked up.

At three o' clock Maka was dead


	2. Servant of Evil

Rin: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own Daughter of evil =D BTW Shinigami-sama isn't their father here nor Spirit Spirit:NOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYY?!  
Rin: Shinigami-sama isn't a greedy man.  
Spirit:Oh Rin:ROAD ROLLA!  
Spirit: Oh crap..

What part Maka is saying is in italics.

Chapter 2:Servant of evil / Aku no Meshitsukai

Kid POV:  
You are the princess and I am just a servant.  
You will always smile no matter what.  
Destiny divided these sorrowful twins.  
In order to protect you just for that.  
I will become evil.

FLASHBACK:  
"What?! Why can't I be with Maka?!" Kid questioned his own father.  
"Because 6 years ago we went to a fortune teller. She said that the child born with a mark on his or her back is cursed!" the king yelled and answered angrily at his own son.  
"What if I am cursed?!" Kid questioned.  
"It doesn't only affect you! It also affects the people around you! Never go near Maka ever again!" the king angrily said.  
"Mia take Kid to the north tower." Kami said worried at her son.  
Kid was taken away from Maka.

No one's POV:  
10 years later Kid came back to the castle.  
He had always wanted another chance to meet again with his own twin.  
He went inside the castle and bowed down at his twin even though Maka was facing away from him.  
Maka turned was shocked.  
She saw cried tears of joy and tackled him to the ground.  
"Even if the whole world turns against you.I will protect you please keep smiling." Kid said kindly.  
Maka just smiled.

Kid POV:  
I went to the country across the land.  
He saw that black haired beauty in that kind voice and smile it was love at first sight.  
But if the princess wishes for that person to be gone.  
I will take to that.  
But why tears won't stop?  
I went back to the castle and had blood stains on my shirt.  
"K-Kid-kun?" Maka asked frightened.  
"Um sorry if I scared you." Kid apologized.  
Maka just giggled.  
"Oh yeah. Today's snack is brioche my princess" Kid said smiling.

This country is coming to an end.  
By the hands of the angry citizens.  
Even though this is our punishment.  
I will still go against it.  
"Here borrow my clothes wear them and run 's alright were will see the difference" Kid said bravely to his sister.  
Maka put on his clothes and ran away wearing a brown Kid wore Maka's clothes.  
Maka POV:  
I am the princess you are the runaway.  
Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins.  
If you are I have the same blood running through my veins.

Kid POV:  
A long, long time ago there was an evil and tyrannical kingdom.  
And the person at the top was none other than my kind sibling.  
Even if the entire world.  
And so that time comes.  
Becomes your enemy.  
The church bell signals the end I will protect you so.  
You ignore all of the citizens' stares.  
Please live on with a smile.  
And say my favorite line.  
Ah, it's snackt-  
Kid was dead.

Rin:Next time Daughter of White!  
BTW the black haired beauty was Tsubaki 


End file.
